J25
by J25 The Arc King
Summary: (J25 The Arc King: Story 1) (Developed in: 2006) An alternate universe was created. One young boy lost his family and was send to join the Grand Army of the Republic from the Galactic Republic run by Jango Fett to fight. After a few months of training, he goes to many wars with the army against the CIS from an evil king name Bowser. Will he survive and live well?
1. Prelude

**Author's Notes:**

**After 8 and half years of developing and the makings of the J25 The Arc King series. It's finally here the first FanFiction story of the series!**

**TRUE STORY, this story was 'development in Hell' due to 'writers block' and this story was developed in 2006 and was suppose to be publish in that year date, till it took some time off to be published due to busyness, laziness, school, chores, spending time with my family and friends, free time, didn't have a Laptop at that time and I didn't write my stories in the main computer, because I need things silent and quiet, I can be distracted with noise by my family and visitors so I decide to get a Laptop and place it in my room for quietness, I was a YouTuber at that time which I got addicted to making YouTube videos and I forgot about that I wanted to be a FanFiction writer in the internet and last but not at least, if I started writing I would have a lot of bad spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes! Because I was little at grade 6 not a higher level grade yet, but now I am in a higher grade now which I'm older and I know what to do by writing now! And I try to read more stuff like books, newspapers, FanFiction stories, etc... So finally it's been 8 and half years of working on it and the series! It is now published!**

**This is an alternative universe where everything collides together as a crossover between anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous.**

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters, places and things from any of the anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous. I own the following characters, Napoleon, Jay, Captain Mofo, Lieutenant Quin Sergeant Nam, Commander Thal,**

* * *

Any names covered in brackets and covered in **Bold** and _Italic_ shows the category series in which the character, place, thing, etc… came from. For example:

Daddy Topps **_(Land Before Time)_**

Planet Mushroom World **_(Mario)_**

WESTAR-34 blaster pistol **_(Star Wars)_**

* * *

**The following is a work of fiction in which all characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

___"The human mind must think before he or she starts…" - Napoleon _during Dec. 25, 2011

* * *

_To mom, dad, my big brother and..._

_My friend..._

* * *

**J25 The Arc King**

**J25**

**(Story 1)**

**By J25 The Arc King**

**From The J25 The Arc King Productions **

**Prelude**

**Year: 1995**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Planet Earth**

_In the beginning, humanity created fiction. When God found out about this, he didn't have any problems against this. But when Satan found out about this, he became interested in it which he started to make fiction become real by summoning it to exist. He summoned characters, places, things and many more that was created from humanity to anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous to make the fictional universe exist for evil. Then, there was a fictional character name Malebolgia **(Spawn)** who was one of the major "Lords of Hell" in Malebolge, the ditches (bolge) in the eighth circle of Hell who now becomes the fictional devil of Hell in the fictional universe. Satan started becoming allies with Malebolgia, because with the two forces of evil between the real universe and the fictional universe they can now combine it together to form an alliance to do world domination and destruction on Earth for Hell. As the alliance was formed, they started using evil fictional characters, places, things and a lot of fictional universe stuff to attack and take over the Earth which they became unstoppable for humanity to fight back against them. But not only Satan summoned evil fictional characters, places, things and other stuff from the fictional universe only, he also summoned the other fictional stuff that are the good too. So then God came and started teaming up to form an alliance with the good fictional stuff to fight against the evil from making the Earth turn into Hell. As the war begins between the good and evil from the real universe and the fictional universe, God goes after Malebolgia in order to stop his evil fictional reality. They both fought each other for countless of minutes and then God uses all of his power to defeat Malebolgia as he's send him back to the fictional universe of Hell. God now started fighting against Satan for being responsible for creating fiction to exist in the real universe. For hours and hours of fighting, in the end, God has defeated Satan sending back to the real universe of Hell. The God of war has ended between the good and evil from the real universe and the fictional universe. Humanity is safe, but Earth has change. But not only Earth has change, the galaxy has change too since the real universe has collided with the fictional universe together between anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous which there now is characters, places, things and many more. The galaxy has turn neutral with the real universe and fictional universe since it collided together to change history…_

_Years and years pass by. In 2000, in the planet called Mushroom World **(Mario,)** a dark ruthless king who is the King of the Koopas **(Mario)** name Bowser **(Mario)** was at war for many years with his Koopa **(Mario)** army attending to do world domination in the Mushroom Kingdom **(Mario)** and their called the Koopa Troop **(Mario.)** They're against the Mushroom Kingdom and its population, also against an Italian plumber hero who fights for freedom, for the kingdom name Mario **(Mario.)** Because of this war, Bowser wanted to marry Princess Peach Toadstool **(Mario)** which he fell in love with her and he wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, but she rejected him which he started to kidnap her and then he conquer the kingdom instead, with madness upon him. Mario then started fighting against him and his army to save the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Peach. After these wars, Mario has won by saving the kingdom and the Princess, but it's not over which Bowser didn't die yet which he will return and have his revenge against Mario and the kingdom once again. Bowser then started another war again by doing his same tactical strategy by taking over the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapping Princess Peach, but again Bowser and his Koopa Troop were defeated by Mario. Years and years pass by, he continue to fight back doing the same tactical strategies differently in order to conquer and win, but was defeated many times during these wars. In 2005, Bowser started to attempt 10 last wars with his Koopa Troop. If he loses all of these last war attempts, then he will commit suicide for his bad living life. As he continues during these 10 wars, he was getting defeated with his army. Now it was the final war, he was then again with his army getting defeated until a powerful wizard name Kamek **(Mario)** made a time machine and gave it to Bowser. He explained it that he made it a long time ago which was incomplete until he completed it now. This time machine can go back in time or to the future, but it only works once. Once it's used it's now broken and the one that uses it will be sucked in the time losing their memory to be erased of not knowing the time on what just happened, meaning the one that wants to travel back in time will not know the future on what will happen or anyone that wants to travel to the future will not know what happened in the past. It will all be starting all over again with a memory loss. So Bowser then uses it for the ultimate sacrifice of going in the time machine made by Kamek. He's going back in time to the past to 1995 to fix his conflicts in order to win these wars and dominate the Mushroom Kingdom and having Princess Peach for him by killing half of its population and Mario too. As he taken it, he's now back in 1995 after the Heaven and Hell real universe and fictional universe war, he doesn't remember anything at all on what has happened in the future on what he did, heard or seen. He then now attends to form an alliance with other evil armies for the future on his way for world domination. Things changed to an alternative way now, but there was a story…_

_Now the year is 2006, there was a wealthy family between a father, mother, an older brother and one young boy name Jay, who's life changed forever..._

_- Anonymous_


	2. Chapter 1: Chores

**Chapter 1: Chores**

**Year: 2006**

**Time: 9:05 AM **

**Location: Planet Mushroom World _(Mario,)_ Pleasant Path _(Mario,)_ J's House**

My name is Jay, I am a male and I was born as human, being Filipino. I'm a kid, I have short black hair, black eyes, I'm skinny, super lightweight and my height is 3.3. My personality is that I'm shy, quiet, hyper and raging. I speak English, a little bit of French which I was taught by my teachers and Tagalog which I learned it myself.

My favorite hobbies are playing video games, playing on the computer, drawing, spending time with my older brother, swimming, biking and jugging. I love rock music and I love to eat Chinese chicken, white rice and broccoli and also I love to drink orange juice.

I live with my family, my dad, mom and my older brother in a small detached beige house.

I am a student and I'm 60% smart, in elementary school I get 60s or higher marks in all of my subjects. This is who I am…

Today is the first day of vacation, no school at all! It is a very long vacation for a few months, then school starts for the spring.

"Breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled.

My mom's name is May **_(Pokémon,)_ **she's human.

When she was little, she told me her story that she left her family and went on an adventure to become a Pokémon trainer **_(Pokémon.)_**

After that, she was a great Pokémon trainer which she was famous worldwide. She won some badges, ribbons and tons of stuff from all these Pokémon tournaments, contests and lotteries.

She was a former traveling companion with this guy name Ash Ketchum _**(Pokémon)**_ who was the best Pokémon trainer in the world which he's very famous than my mom and I wonder what happen to him, because they were very close friends and I thought they loved each other, but if they actually did and got married then I wouldn't be born and she married with my dad instead which he was strong. But he went with someone else on his new adventure to become the best Pokémon trainer once again.

My mom also travelled with her little brother name Max **_(Pokémon,)_** who was another traveling companion with Ash which he was friendly and smart but annoying. I also wonder what happen to him anyway, but he separated from her to have his own life of living, but he's still alive and fine.

And I wonder where her Pokémons **_(Pokémon)_** go? I heard that she give away all of her Pokémon to some sort of daycare center, because she was tired of taking care of them which as a Pokémon trainer, you need to be responsible to take care of your Pokémons like almost every day.

I loved my mom, she has respect and she takes care of me with help.

She's an adult which she's friendly and nice, her new job is she's a gardener which she works in parks by gardening them.

I started getting up, putting my black gym pants and my white socks on. I get off my parents' bed, out of my parents' room and started walking to the bathroom to remove my waste and wash my face and my hands.

After a few minutes, I walked into the kitchen seeing my mom cook some food for lunch after breakfast. "Good morning mom, sorry if I took too long, I was in the bathroom." I said.

"It's ok, here's your breakfast that I just cooked for you," she replied.

"Wow thank you mom!" I smiled.

"You're welcome," she smile back.

I sat down on the table looking at my plate having a fried turnover egg onto a plain toasted bread, 2 small sausages, a large hash brown and a medium glass of orange juice.

I really love having a heavy meal during a late breakfast, because it makes me hungrier that I want to eat more to grow and become strong by being healthy.

I felt so hungry that I grabbed my fork and spoon and started eating so fast enjoying my heavy meal.

A few minutes later I ate slowly, because my stomach is so full of finishing my meal. But in the end I finish my entire plate.

"Finish…" I said.

My mom went to check my plate, "bravo!" she cheered.

I grabbed my plate and put it in the sink, I start washing my hands then I wipe my hands with the paper towel.

For my deserts, I started opening the fridge to get a yogurt Yoplait Tube strawberry flavor and then I went on the table to get a banana on the dome plate. I started eating my banana first then I drink my yogurt Yoplait Tube strawberry favor.

Now I went to the cabinet door near the kitchen door to open and to get some vitamins, I open 3 vitamin jars getting a vitamin C chewable orange flavor, vitamin C chewable strawberry flavor and vitamin fish flavor that I need to swallow not chew. I ate the two chewable ones.

I have a hard time swallowing food that needs to be swallowed without chewing so mostly what I do is drink something to make it look easy.

I drink my medium glass of orange juice and swallow the vitamin fish flavor one.

I put my glass into the sink, then I started heading out of the kitchen to the bathroom again to floss and brush my teeth.

I take my time for a few minutes and now I'm done, for some free time I'm going to go downstairs to go on the computer to play some games on the internet until…

"Jay, can you please help your dad outside paint the house wall on the right?" May asked.

I put a stubborn face and said. "Aw let my brother do it."

"Jay, your older brother is always doing the work all the time except you, now do the chore."

"Aw come on mom, this is bullshit!" I cried.

"Hey what did you just say!?" She replied. "Come help your dad now!"

"Fuck, you're ruining my day and wasting my time!"

She pointed at me, "If you don't watch your mouth and help your dad one more time, you will be ground!"

"Ok fine, fuck…!" I shouted with a stubborn face and stomp my right foot on the floor so hard with my hands raise up, then down.

"Hey!?" She yelled with a surprise face.

I started walking onto my older brother's room quickly to get my black cap and my black jacket to go outside and help my dad before my mom rages and gets me grounded.

As I went inside his room I saw him watching on his DVD machine on his big large TV '_Bionicle: Mask of Light **(Bionicle'**_**)** the movie which he's trying to learn the history of the Bionicle.

My older brother's name is Boba and that's weird, he's born as a red Yoshi **_(Mario)_** while I was born human, I think it's because my mom is human while my dad is a Triceratops which they got married and created us to be born as different species if you get the difference between a human and a Triceratops falling in love making us be born differently.

He told me his story when he was little, he use to be the one who's responsible for helping the family, going to school for his education and lived well, that's pretty much it.

We like to chill together a lot by watching movies, anime, cartoons, TV shows, and much more, especially playing video games, reading books, roleplaying, drawing, swimming, and going on the computer.

I heard that when he grows up, he wanted to join the '_Grand Army of the Republic'_ **_(Star Wars)_** from the '_Galactic Republic'_ **_(Star Wars)_** as a Clone trooper**_ (Star Wars,)_ **because it was his dream to fight for peace in war to protect and serve justice.

My older brother I kind of think of him that he's ok, he likes to protect me from danger from anything that is a problem like an argument from somebody like my family members, friends, strangers or myself doing stupid things like fixing a computer, jumping down the stairs each time, eating an insect, and much more attempts.

I like to use him to do things for me such as chores, fixing something, solving some situation and tons of stuff to do all of the work, except me and I also love teasing him for fun which he kind of gets angry and wants to put me down by either trash talk or a real fight.

He's an teenager which he's caring, curious, protective over me and sometimes stubborn, he goes to high school as a student for his education.

I grab my black cap and my black jacket in the coat rack on the wall, then I started putting them on.

Boba started looking at me as I'm putting my black cap and my black jacket on where he's always likes to check on what am I doing, because he's too curious.

I looked at him and said, "what?" Because I want to know why is he looking at me for, go watch your movie damn it!

"Nothing," he said as he shrugs and turns around to watch his movie.

I quickly walk out of the room to go to the front door to head outside before my mom sees me. I open the inside door then put on my Nike white shoes, then close the inside door and finally opened the front door to go outside.

Wow it's a beautiful day outside, even though I want to go on the computer to play some games in the internet, but I really need to help my dad paint the house wall on the right or else I'll get grounded for good.

So I closed the front door and walked down the stairs to see my dad. I walked to the grass and saw him in a medium ladder painting the wall.

My dad's name is Daddy Topps **_(Land Before Time,)_** he's a triceratops.

When he was little, he also told me his story that he lived with his family and ancestors which he helped them. He was disciplined as he got older and older by being more responsible to be protective on them and himself. It was crazy for him, he was inculcated so much by them almost every day.

He then after became an engineer working on some small factories until many years he now works on larger factories in companies.

I kind of fine him ok just like Boba, because he gives me too much discipline, too protective and he's like joking around which his jokes are annoying as hell. But still he's kind of friendly and cool to talk to, because he's interesting when it comes to playing any types of sports or watching anything on TV such as movies, TV shows, history, documentaries and especially the news.

Boba is like him, because he wants me to be safe no matter what and he doesn't want any trouble at all, everything needs to be positive. He's an adult which he's ongoing, friendly, funny, aware, protective and gives too much discipline of course.

He's a hard working engineer that works food in this expensive popular factory company which I'm not familiar with the name and the place?

"Hey Jay, can you please paint the bottom?" My dad asked as he paints the wall.

"Alright sure," I said as I look at the paint bucket with the medium paintbrush on the grass.

I started walking, then I grabbed the paintbrush and start dipping it in the paint bucket which contains white paint. I now starting painting the bottom

"Jay are you doing it?" My dad asked as he didn't look at me which he continues to paint.

"Yeah I am," I continue to paint until my dad started looking at me.

"No!" He cried as he climbs down the ladder, puts his paintbrush down and walked towards me, "Jay don't paint too rough by hitting your brush, do it softly and slowly." He grabbed my paintbrush and started showing me the example as he paints the wall, "like this, now you try."

He gave me the paintbrush back. I continue and started painting softly and slowly.

"Good job," he said as he smiles then walks away and climbs the ladder picking up his paintbrush.

Man this is a waste of time, it's not even fun doing chores. The reason why I painted rough by hitting my brush is because I want to do it fast and make it look good so I can get out of this in order to get my free time.

4 hours later, my mom called, "Jay your lunch is ready!"

I put my paintbrush down the grass and started running to the front door, I open it then closed it, I take off my shoes and now open the inside door.

I walked to the kitchen and saw my mom washing the dishes including my lunch on the table.

My lunch was white rice, 8 small chicken wings and some broccoli with a medium glass of blueberry juice.

I always love to have grain food, meat and vegetables in my lunch to eat including dinner which of course for breakfast it'll be grain and meat and desserts, always fruits and milk products. I mostly eat with my hands, because I'm not into eating with a spoon or a fork for lunch and dinner, kind of hard for me and also I'm Filipino. For breakfast I eat with a spoon and a fork which I feel comfortable.

I started eating while my mom started talking to me while she's washing the dishes.

"Where are your manners?" She cried.

"You know mom, you're wasting my time!" I replied mad as I continue eating.

"You need to do chores, not all the time this and that you're doing every day."

"I want to have fun, not get bored."

"Well the rest of the family except you is working, all you're doing is playing games."

"Work, work, work! It's a waste of time, let me play and have fun for my free time!" I started raging as I slam my hands into fists onto the table.

"Just eat!" She yelled as she gets stress out.

I continue eating without talking not to get grounded.

For 10 minutes I'm half finish my lunch. I started putting my plate into the sink as my mom washes the dishes.

She looked at my plate and said, "good."

My mom always loves it when my plate is clean or half clean with finished food I ate. If it's not clean or half clean which there's food, she'll get upset and she might ask me to finish it, especially with my dad.

I went to get the same deserts of course, a yogurt Yoplait Tube strawberry flavor and a banana. Opening the fridge, going on the table to pick them up and eating them just like breakfast.

Now I started heading outside to paint the wall with my dad again. Grabbing the paintbrush and painting rough and quicker to get it finish.

20 minutes later my dad started looking at me paint. "No! Jay not like this," he cried as he climbed down the ladder and walked towards me.

"Got damn it! Shit!" I shouted as I made an angry expression.

"Hey, what did you just say?" My dad said in a low voice as he grabbed me on the shoulder and hit my mouth with his right hand.

"Ughhh ow, ok I'm sorry…" I cried in pain after getting hit, "my mouth, ow!"

"Learn your matters and stop with your bad behaviour." He said as he has an angry expression just like me. "You have to paint like this, not like this." He showed me as he describes with his hands on how he paints softly and slowly and how I paint rough and quickly, "take your time and paint it all again by making it completely white with no marks shown."

_"I'm never going to get my free time,"_ I whispered.

"What?"

"Never mind…" I continue to take my time painting and started listening to my dad.

"You're starting again?" He grinned.

"What the hell?" I questioned as why I am getting accused.

"You have a bad behaviour, just stop!"

"What are you talking about?"

"One more time and I'll grounded you, so no more computer!"

"Ok I'll work!" I cried.

4 hours later, my dad was done, including me. We're both beside each other and walk far away from the wall in order to look at the painted wall.

"Very good Jay, it looks perfect… Well done!" He said as he's amused.

"Finally!" I sighed as this chore is done.

The front door open, it was my mom who opened it and she said, "honey, Jay, supper is ready!"

"Jay let's go," my dad said.

I started walking with my dad to the front door to head inside for supper.

As we went inside the house to the kitchen, we sat down to eat supper with the whole family, my mom, my brother Boba, my dad and myself too.

We're having our own meals, my mom is having pork chop with noodles, white rice and mixed vegetables, my dad is having pork chop with chicken soup, white rice and mixed vegetables, my brother Boba is having pork chop and white rice and I'm having is pork chop with white rice and mixed vegetables.

Everyone's drink is water, for the deserts my mom and dad are having some bananas.

We begin eating as we started a conversation together as a family.

"Bravo, I'm very proud of you Jay for helping your Dad," my mom said.

I nodded.

"You did a great job, I'm very proud of you," my dad said as he nodded too.

They both started a conversation together while Boba and I started focussing on eating without talking, because we got nothing much to say to each other or to our parents.

After 7 minutes of eating we finished our entire meals, we started eating desserts and of course Boba and I have the same desserts, a yogurt Yoplait Tube strawberry flavor and a banana.

Now I'm done, I started going to Boba 's room to get some new socks and underwear, because I'm going to take a shower.

I head to the bathroom to take a shower now.

10 minutes later I started cleaning myself with the towel and putting some lotion around my body and now I'm done that all, I started heading downstairs for my free time hobby to go on the computer and play some games.

I love playing games on the computer and especially playing video games, because I'm a gamer and it entertains me which is my most favorite hobby.

4 hours later, it was night time and I was getting tired, I started going to the bathroom to floss and brush my teeth.

After that I started going to my parents' room to sleep in the bed.

Mostly my parents sleep downstairs while I sleep in their room, because I never have a room at all and I feel comfortable sleeping in their room on the bed which I'm afraid of the dark downstairs by sleeping there.

I started readying the bed while I saw my mom, my dad and Boba are going to their rooms to sleep.

"Goodnight mom and dad," I said, "oh goodnight Boba ."

"Goodnight Jay," my mom said as she's walking downstairs with my dad.

"Goodnight," my dad said.

"Goodnight!" Boba said as he closes his room door to sleep.

I close the door and started removing my pants and socks, then I lay down in the bed grabbing the blankets and I'm already sleeping.


	3. Chapter 2: Chores Again?

**Chapter 2: Chores Again?**

**Year: 2006**

**Time: 9:10 AM **

**Location: Planet Mushroom World, Pleasant Path, J's House**

Today it's the next day.

Same thing again, I wake up, eat a heavy breakfast, brush and floss my teeth and do some of my hobbies I like.

After done breakfast and using the bathroom, as I was going to head downstairs, my mom interrupted me.

"Jay can you please help me put the plates back to their drawers, then vacuum all of the rooms, wash and clean the bathrooms and also help your dad wash the van?" She asked.

After hearing what my mom asked me to do this favor, I raised a loud tantrum.

"Jay… If you don't help, you'll be grounded so no more computer!" She pointed at me with a serious angry face.

"Alright, alright!" I cried, "I'll do them all ok!?"

I started walking back to the kitchen to put the plates back to their drawers and I whispered to myself,_ "Man, this is a complete waste of my free time."_

"Huh, what did you say?" She wondered.

"Nothing…" I said as I have a sad face.

"Ok work."

I take my time placing the plates back to their drawers without rushing, because I don't want to make my rage at me mom or else she will grounded me if I cause an accident.

A few minutes later, I was done.

Now I have to go downstairs and pick up our very old gray vacuum cleaner from the 90's to vacuum all of the rooms in the house.

Wow that's crazy, vacuum all of the rooms in the house? That would take me half an hour which will waste my time! Man, are you kidding me!?

I head downstairs and looked around to find the vacuum cleaner. I then found it near these old boxes which are being covered up. I picked it up and started wiping it with my hands, because it was dusty.

My mom started calling me, "Jay make sure you start vacuuming where you started, downstairs then upstairs on all of the rooms, ok!?"

"Ok!" I yelled.

I started to turn on the vacuum which I'm trying to remember how to turn it on and know the controls. It's been a long time since I didn't use this for a while, oh my god.

I hold it, then turned it and flip it around to find the turn-on button until I found it on the back of it which was red.

So I plugged the wire on the wall, then turned it on. Let's do this!

I started vacuuming the floors, all of the furniture and inside the rooms.

The vacuum is so loud that I can't even hear anything or anyone at all and it was so annoying. Just taking my time and making this vacuum eat all of this dust and making this house completely clean without any mess around.

A few minutes later, I'm done vacuuming downstairs and now I'm going to vacuum upstairs.

I started grabbing the vacuum and the wire by moving upstairs.

I plugged into another wall onto the living room and then turn on the vacuum and continue vacuuming.

2 hours later, I was done vacuuming all of the rooms and the furniture.

I started going to my mom at the kitchen to ask her that I was done and I also need to ask her how will I wash and clean the bathrooms.

As I was heading towards her into the kitchen I started telling her, "I'm finish vacuuming all of the rooms and mom, how will I wash and clean the bathrooms and what will I be using?"

"Good…!" She said as she turns around looking at me. "Here are the things you need." She started pointing at the table for the tools which are 2 tools, a sponge and a cleaning agent spray.

"Oh ok I see." I said as I pick up the tools and started heading to the bathroom to clean up.

I spray and wipe all of the furniture and of course the floor too in the bathroom.

25 minutes later, I was done and now I have to also clean the bathroom downstairs too.

I advance ahead downstairs and started cleaning it all.

A few minutes it was finish and now my final chore is to go outside and wash the van with my dad.

I went upstairs to the kitchen to return the tools to my mom.

"Very nice, now wash the van with dad please?" She said as she smiles while washing the dishes.

"Ok." I said as I started going to the front door to outside.

I walked to my dad which he's washing the van with a cleaning agent spray.

It's a white and silver van.

He looked at me and said, "Jay you get the garden hose and wash the van, please?"

"Ok thanks." I said as I grabbed it and started spraying water onto the van.

In a few minutes later, my mom called me at the front door outside, "Jay lunch time!"

I advance to the front door, then to the kitchen and I sat on my chair to the table.

For lunch I'm having white rice, 8 shrimps, some carrots and a medium glass of blueberry juice.

I started eating while my mom started talking to me, "very good Jay, keep up the good work. Tomorrow you'll be doing more chores for the family. The more you work, the more money you'll get and you'll have your own allowance for the first time."

What seriously? I have to do more chores for tomorrow? Again this is completely a waste of my free time!

I continue eating while I started having an angry face expression without putting a tantrum or talking back, because I think I should keep my negative expressions to myself so I don't get grounded.

A few minutes now I'm done eating my lunch by finishing the entire plate.

I was too full of eating some desserts so I started heading outside to continue washing the van.

Half an hour I was done washing the van.

My dad started checking the van and he saw it completely clean.

"Good job," my dad said.

"Oh yeah!" I cheered.

I started heading inside to go on the computer, because I have free time now finally!

For the entire day I started going on the computer for hours. For dinner my parents order cheese pizza and chicken wings with Coca-Cola bottles in some Italian fast food restaurant I'm not familiar with the name and the place. Then after I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3: What is This?

**Chapter 3: What is This!?**

**Year: 2006**

**Time: 9:15 AM**

**Location: Planet Mushroom World, Pleasant Path, J's House**

I woke up this morning and started eating breakfast and brushing and flossing my teeth quickly.

I know that I have to do chores for today, but I got a plan to get away from it. I'm going to hide in the bathroom and lock the door, pretending that I'm sick or I went somewhere else without saying a word unless someone tries to break through the door or answer aggressively.

I started running to the bathroom and suddenly my mom calls me, "Jay, chores…"

As I'm in the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it.

My mom continues to call me, "Jay… Jay…! Jay?"

I sit on the toilet and started waiting for the day to be night time so I can instantly get my free time.

For a few minutes, my mom started calling me more, "Jay, Jay!"

I ignored her and stay seated in the bathroom without making any noises. But then she continues to call even louder.

"Jay!"

I heard her footsteps as she's walking around everywhere in the house trying to look for me. She started heading downstairs which I notice her footstep sounds on the stairs. She thought I was there, because on the weekdays she knows that I am always downstairs in the computer all day long.

She continues calling my name louder and louder as she's yelling so aggressively.

I started hearing her footsteps that she is heading upstairs.

For a few minutes she walks around the living room, bed room, Boba's room, kitchen and then the bathroom where I am.

She then grabs the door knob and tries to open it,

"Jay…! Are you in there!?"

I didn't answer, make any noise or make a move so I just wait till she leaves by ignoring her.

"Hello!?" She asked as she twists the door knob.

I ignored and said nothing.

"Jay if you're in there and you don't even answer, I will ground you." She groaned.

"I'm using the bathroom!" I yelled as I respond back to her.

"Oh, but why didn't you answer!" She cried.

"Well it's because I'm doing something!" I said as I'm faking it.

"Ok come here after, because I got to tell you your chores for today." She said as I hear her walk away from the door.

I stayed there to wait for the day to end.

For 2 hours she came back right in front of the door and knocked.

"Jay, what's taking so long!?" She yelled as she's stress out.

"I'm going for a ca-ca!" I said as I'm faking it again.

"What were you doing at the beginning when you're in the bathroom?"

"Oh I was brushing and flossing my teeth trying to make my teeth and breathe look very good." I lied.

"Are you lying?"

"No!"

"You better not, because I'm being aware."

She then walks away which I continue to stay in there for hours.

1 and a half hour Boba comes in and tries to open the door which I locked it.

"Hey is anybody there?" He asked as he twists the door knob. "Mom? Dad? Jay?"

I didn't even answer.

"Hello?" He continues to twist, pull and knock onto the door until he leaves. "Aww shit…" He sighed as he runs away from the door.

I started going near the door to listen to his footsteps, studying where is he going until I hear him talking to my mom in the bedroom.

"Mom, bad news!" He said.

"What is it Boba?" She asked.

Oh snap, he's going to tell my mom that the door is locked and is going to find out that I'm still there. I better move to plan "B" and hide somewhere else!

I opened the door and started running doorstairs to hide onto those old boxes until my mom saw me.

"Jay where do you think you're going?" She said as she chuckles. "Aren't you suppose to see me for your chores?"

I started to hesitate, "umm yeah…"

The aftermath, my mom wrote and gave me a paper sheet of the list of chores I have to do for today, tomorrow and the other days. Here is the list on the paper sheet:

_**Your chores Jay**_

_**Today:**__ Fill in water in those big empty bottles, mop the floors, gardening, wash the dishes and get rid of the garbage bags._

_**Tomorrow: **__Clean the car, clean the dust, fold the clothes and cook lunch._

_**Saturday: **__Cook breakfast, go to your cousins and help them move things, go to your friend's house and help your friend put 2 air conditioners onto his room and laundry._

_**Sunday:**_ _Put letters onto the mailbox on the corner store, cook breakfast, lunch and dinner_.

_**Monday:**__ Go to the corner store to buy some milk, cook dinner, hang the clothes, and go with dad to deliver some cash to your aunt. _

_**Much more chores will be done during the other days too!**_

I was so angry after reading this. I mean are you kidding me!? That's a lot of chores I have to do for today, tomorrow and the other days which is a waste of time! Why can't I have my free time but just work all day long? What is happening!?

Now I started doing today's chores right now for the entire day with less free time at the end.

Well, welcome to reality…


	5. Chapter 4: Chores, Chores and Chores!

**Chapter 4: Chores, Chores and Chores! **

**Year: 2006**

**Time: 9:20 AM**

**Location: Planet Mushroom World, Pleasant Path, J's House**

Every day, every week and every month! All I've been doing is chores, chores and chores! During the day and during the night I'm doing is vacuuming the house, washing the dishes, cleaning stuff, filling up water, cooking, going to the corner store to buy food, and much more about like 10 or more chores! A huge list and it's been 2 months for now during these days of vacation, no free time at all, just work!

That's it! I'm sick and tired of doing chores 24/7! I want to have my free time hobby, not always work all day long! Once these 2 months pass, I will end this once and for all with a perfect new final plan!

And I know how to end this…!


	6. Chapter 5: Tragedy

**Chapter 5: Tragedy**

**Year: 2006**

**Time: 9:25 AM**

**Location: Planet Mushroom World, Pleasant Path, J's House**

Now the 2 months has passed, I still got some chores to do which I'm doing my new final plan and the way to end this once and for all. Running away from home, it solves everything!

I ate breakfast, brush and floss my teeth very quick.

As I leave the bathroom I continue to run to Boba's room to get my black cap, my black jacket and some blue jeans.

"Jay your chores…" My mom said as she saw me running as she's cooking in the kitchen. "You're suppose to see me before you go downstairs."

I ignored her and started grabbing my clothes quickly in the room. I got my cap and my jacket, now I need to open the closet and find my jeans.

I started throwing all of the clothes in the closet on the floor trying to find my jeans by rushing.

"Woh man!" Boba cried as he looked at me instead of watching his _Bionicle: Mask of Light_ movie which he stills hasn't finish it, "you don't need to rush!"

"Go watch your Biohazard crap!" I said aggressively to Boba.

"It's Bionicle and it is not crap!" He snarled. "What on earth are you doing Jay?"

I finally found my jeans, I started putting all of my clothes on and then I ran out of the room.

"You made a mess, you should clean this up Jay!" He snarled again.

I ignored him and started running to the front door until my mom saw me.

"Jay where are you going, your chores are not outside." She said.

I quickly try to unlock the inside door as fast as I can. Now the door has opened and the outside door must be unlocked.

"Jay what are you doing!?" Boba shouted.

I'm moving my fingers quicker around the door trying to unlock it and finally the door is opened and I went outside to run away.

"Jay… Get back here!" My dad yelled.

I started running down the stairs and then I stopped trying to look around where should I run away to not be seen.

"Ok that's enough Jay, where are you going?" My dad said.

I turn around to see my whole family on top of the stairs looking at me worried.

"Running, running away from home!" I responded loud as I'm shaking with stress.

My family was completely shocked after hearing what I just said.

"But why?" My dad asked.

"Because every day for 2 months I'll been doing is chores, chores and chores!" I yelled. "Why can't I have my free time!?"

"Jay you're getting older now, you should be more responsible to work not always free time."

"You haven't been doing chores lately, just playing." Boba said as he shrugs.

"Well it's not even fun, it's boring and it is a waste of time!" I cried.

"We're trying to make you learn and work hard for the future, because you're getting older soon and you should act like a man not a baby," my mom said.

"It's not always us that needs to be working, what if we're gone who will be responsible of doing the chores?" My dad said.

"My brother of course!" I answered.

"But what if he's gone?"

"My friend will help."

"He wouldn't like that would he?"

"Well my cousins will do it!"

"Jay none of our families or your friend would do the chores for you. You should be the one that's doing it, it's your responsibility." My mom cried.

"You're ruining my life!" I screamed in rage as I'm looking at my hands.

"You don't do the chores and you'll get grounded!" My mom yelled.

"I'm running away now so goodbye!"

"Where are you going?" My dad said.

"By myself to escape by running away from home."

"But running away leads nowhere." Boba warned. "Jay don't do it!"

My family started panicking.

"Please!" My dad yelled.

"Please or else!" My mom screamed.

"No!" Boba cried.

"Fuck you all!" I yelled as I pointed at them with my right hand walking backwards staring at them. "_I want to have my own freedom…_"

As I continue walking backwards, suddenly an explosion blow up the house.

It pushed me in a small range as I'm falling to the ground landing on my back and my head. I felt pain around my 2 body parts and the explosion was so loud that it hurts my ears.

I see everything blurry, but I get up which my vision becomes clear staring at the fire around my house I yelled. "Mom! Dad! Boba ! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I looked around left and right around the ground to check if my mom, dad and Boba are there, but most likely there in the house fire which I'm looking at right now. "No, no, no, no, no…" I cried with tears about to drop around my cheeks.

I ran to the house fire to check which is risky, because I'm going to through the flames which will burn me, but I want to check if they're there in order to save them.

"Mom! Dad! Boba!" I called as I open the outside door and started crouching to get pass the broken inside door which has fallen near the side. I carefully crouch towards the flames and started squinting, because the flames are too bright.

I looked around the living room seeing none of my family members.

Then I head to my parents' room seeing no one there, but an inferno.

Going through Boba's room, I kicked the door to check and saw no one.

Now I hear some falling debris meaning that this house is about to collapse which will kill me so I better hurry up and find my family.

"Mom! Dad! Boba! Where are you!?" I called as I went to check the bathroom by crouching and running lightly, because there were so many debris that has fallen and fire on the ceilings, sides and the ground.

I kick the bathroom door, but suddenly flames started hitting towards me as I turn around and dropped into the floor to take cover. "Woh!" I yelled. Almost got burned there, but I made it in time to take cover or else I'll burn into flames which I would end up dead.

Getting up I saw nobody in the bathroom just flames flowing around the room.

I looked at the kitchen seeing no one else in there.

Now it's only two last rooms to check, the basement and the bathroom downstairs.

I'm hearing a lot of falling debris, I think the house is about to collapse soon so I better hurry more.

"Where are you!?" I sighed as I ran downstairs. Suddenly one of the treads fell which I stopped. I walked slowly as the treads are about to break sooner or later which I hurried.

Looking around I check everywhere including the old boxes digging in there and saw nobody.

I see a lot of flames flowing and spreading around the room also in the bathroom.

I think I saw something move in the bathroom, it might be them!

I started running to the bathroom trying to dodge, crouch and cover my face with my arms from the flames spreading all around the basement.

"Owwwwwwwwww shit!" I yelled as I got hit by a plank on my head which fell from the top from falling debris.

I open the bathroom door and then found no one but just a ripped towel set on fire.

"No… This can't be happening!" I cried with a lot of tears. "They're dead… Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Now I hear a loud noise of more falling debris which means that the house is about to collapse now!

I ran out of the bathroom, then a bunch of planks fell and blocked my way.

I kick the planks multiple times and they fall which I jump and ran on top of them to the stairs.

It seems that the stairs are broken and are about to fall so I better run as fast as I can to get upstairs.

I ran and jump to the stairs as they fall to the ground, until I tripped and grabbed the stair landing with both hands.

Looking behind and down, the treads are in the ground meaning the stairs are completely gone.

I raise my knees to climb up.

I suddenly saw a mysterious big buff guy with a huge brown hooded robe just standing there looking at my parents' room.

"Dad?" I sighed.

The mysterious person didn't answer.

"Mom? Boba? Is that you?"

"I'm not your father, mother or your brother. I'm your killer." He answered with a deep voice as he turns his head at me staring. "You're a weakly, you're dead." He walked to my parents' room as the planks of flames fell covering the door.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled as I was shocked with tears hearing what the mysterious person said. I started crying badly with sorrow knowing that he's the one that killed my family and they're dead including me.

The house has become an inferno. A lot of falling debris, flames, smoke and fragments. I was apparently trapped with all of these things. I can't even get out, because all of the rooms including the front door are all covered up. I am completely dead. As I close my eyes I gave up, I am now dead and what the mysterious person said is that I'm a weakly and I have failed to stop him from killing me and my family.

Suddenly I hear someone hitting the plank that is blocking the front door.

"Quick, break that damn plank!" A voice said.

I looked at it and the planks are falling.

"I hear a voice, someone is crying…?" Another voice replied as he's hitting the planks with his rifle.

All of the planks have fell to the ground.

"I found a child!" An ARC Captain Clone trooper **_(Star Wars)_** pointed at me.

Wow it seems the 'Grand Army of the Republic' from the 'Galactic Republic' are about to save me with their ARC troopers **_(Star Wars.)_ **I wonder how they know about this which my house is on fire and how I am in danger. Was it Mario that knows about this?

Yeah Mario joined the Grand Army of the Republic from the Galactic Republic, because he wanted to be a hero with one of his friends Kirby _**(Kirby,)**_ Jango **_(Star Wars)_** and his older brother Luigi **_(Mario)_** to stop Bowser and the CIS **_(Star Wars)_** which he works for. He became a powerful soldier which he was send to join the Clone troopers then to the ARC troopers and became leader. How I know about this is watching and reading the media about Mario working with them which I'm a huge fan of him. He's my hero.

"Quick get him out of here!" Another voice yelled.

An ARC Lieutenant Clone trooper **_(Star Wars)_** and an ARC Captain Clone trooper ran to grab me from the shoulder and they both lifted me.

"Don't worry, we're get you out of here!" The ARC Lieutenant Clone trooper said.

"What about my mom, dad and my older brother!?" I cried.

"Sir, should we find the child's family, because they're in this house somewhere?" The ARC Captain Clone trooper asked on his radio.

_"No, it's too late this house is about to collapse now so you better get out of here!"_ The voice responded in his radio.

"It's too late, we have to go or else we'll all die here!" The ARC Captain Clone trooper asked.

"But…" I sighed.

"We have to evacuate now!"

They started grabbing me from the shoulder running to the broken front door by following an ARC Sergeant Clone trooper **_(Star Wars.)_**

As I turn my head I started yelling with a lot of tears around my eyes and cheeks, "Nooooooooooo! Mom! Dad! Boba!"

Now we're out of the house which we walk down the stairs then stopped at the grass. They let go of my shoulders and let me drop to the grass.

I turned around as I coughed looking at my house collapsing to the floor. I started crying real badly. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mom! Dad! Boba ! Why? Why!?"

A bunch of LAAT gunships **_(Star Wars)_** landed to the ground which were 5 of them with some Clone troopers pointing their rifles and looking at the house to check if there are any survivors or enemies.

"You made in time, thank goodness" An ARC Commander Clone Trooper **_(Star Wars)_** said.

"Sir, Commander Thal. We found a child in the house and we rescue him, but not his family, because you said to evacuate the house or else we'll die here." The ARC Captain Clone Trooper said as he salutes with his 2 ARC troopers, an ARC Lieutenant trooper and an ARC Sergeant trooper.

"Yes, you 3 are the best of all. I can't allow you to die because we need you for our missions and future warfare." He said as he salutes. "So thank you Captain Mofo, Lieutenant Quin and Sergeant Nam. We need to find these terrorists that were working with the Separatist."

"Thank you?" I interrupted. "You didn't even save my family, how disgrace!" I yelled at Commander Thal with tears as I kept on crying.

"What?" He questioned.

"You call yourself a Commander, you're suppose to save my family in the fire! But you lie to me!"

"I didn't lie to you kid and I'm not here to see my soldiers die."

"Well my family is important than your soldiers! So why didn't you save them if you call yourself a Commander which is the most powerful rank?"

"Take him away to the AT-TE walker **_(Star Wars)_** immediately." He pointed at Captain Mofo.

"But Commander?" He asked.

"The leaders and I will deal with him later."

"Roger that…" He grabbed my arm and started walking to the AT-TE walker.

"You fucking asshole! You're not taking me away! I hate you! I hate you!" I yelled again.

"How unpredictable..." Commander Thal said as he walks away to one of the LAAT gunship.

"Mom! Dad! Boba!" I screamed.

"We got to stop this kid from screaming." Sergeant Nam demanded.

"It's so annoying… God…" Lieutenant Quin said.

"I know how." Captain Mofo said as he stares at me. "Don't worry, the clone troopers are checking the area. So they'll find your family."

I kept crying badly as we went to the AT-TE walker. We sat down with some more ARC troopers.

A few of them started talking to each other.

"Hey what's happening to this kid?" An ARC Sergeant Clone trooper asked.

"Well his house was on fire and he lost his family which are inside the house." Captain Mofo explained.

"I feel bad for the kid…" Lieutenant Quin said.

"Yeah I agree. Sucks for him and his family…" Sergeant Nam said.

"That's sad." The ARC Sergeant Clone trooper said.

"I hope the troopers find them." Captain Mofo prayed.

They went all silence hearing me cry in tears.

In a few minutes I stop crying and I close my eyes and I slept, but feeling with tragedy around me…


	7. Chapter 6: Overtime

**Chapter 6: Overtime**

**Year: 2006**

**Time: 4:00 PM**

**Location: Planet Mushroom World, Forever Forest (**_**Mario**_**,) Grand Army of the Republic's 00 Bunker Headquarter Base**

There was a huge underground bunker headquarter base hidden in the Forever Forest under these forests. It was a very busy headquarter base, Clone troopers were working in rooms on offices and on computers for their operations.

A phone was ringing on the wall, nobody was attending to pick up the phone, because everyone is busy right now.

Suddenly a young boy walked and answers the phone. "Hello this is Tuff _**(Kirby)**_ serving under the mayor of New York on Earth, what can I do for you?"

"_Sir this is Captain Mofo, we're heading back to HQ please ask the troopers to check on the entrance please and there's an AT-TE walker arriving, it's us." _He responded while inside the AT-TE with his ARC troopers and with Jay.

"Captain, during your mission, did you find those terrorists who are working with the CIS?" He asked.

"_Affirmative, but negative. Our Clone troopers have found them escaping further in the Pleasant Path with a light brown jeep and they lost them."_

"Damn it, we need to interrogate them on who they're and what their up too."

"_And also we found a child in a burn house and we're bringing him here to the safe room." _

"Did the terrorists did this?"

"_Affirmative."_

"What about his parents?"

"_Ummmmmmmmm, their deceased…" He whispered._

"Woh… Alright then bring him here and put him in the safe room, please?"

"_Roger that."_

"Bye," He said then hangs up the phone. Tuff then walks back to check on the Clone troopers that are working. "_Poor kid…"_ he whispered.

Now in the AT-TE walker, it's advancing to the bunker while in the middle of these forests and Jay was sleeping while the ARC Troopers are keeping it quiet to not walk him up from his sleep which he's not in a good mood at all.

"_Psshhh, are we umm almost there yet?"_ An ARC Sergeant Clone trooper whispered.

"Yeah we're almost there," Sergeant Nam answered

"_Shhhhh be quiet, the kid's sleeping," _Lieutenant Quin whispered.

"_Psshh in 5 minutes we're there," _Sergeant Nam started whispering.

"_Roger that, I'll keep it silent…"_ The ARC Sergeant Clone trooper whispered.

The ARC troopers then kept quiet without talking to not disturb Jay's sleeping.

5 minutes later, they're now there in the entrance of the bunker. The AT-TE walker stopped in a bump which it breaks roughly and some of the ARC troopers' heads shake.

"Finally we're here!" Sergeant Nam cheered, "woo hoo!"

"_Aw crap…"_ Lieutenant Quin whispered in surprise knowing that Sergeant Nam yelled which might wake Jay up.

"Wait the boy is still sleeping?" The ARC Sergeant Clone trooper said.

"Don't worry about that and I'll carry the boy," Captain Mofo said as he carries Jay's body on his shoulder, "alright team let's go."

They're all out of the AT-TE and started walking to the bunker entrance.

The bunker was heavily guarded with Clone Troopers on the ground. By the doorway, the towers, the landing area, behind the bushes and trees. A very high security being guarded by the entrance to not let intruders enter in.

The ARC troopers head to the entrance doorway. Two Captain Clone troopers saluted them while the ARC troopers saluted them too. As they advance to the hallway, they went to the elevator to go to the down floor basement.

"Everyone we're bringing him to the safe room and leaving him there," Captain Mofo responded as he presses the elevator button to go to the basement.

"The safe room? Wait a minute that's where all of the citizens and orphans stay without no homes to live in which the Republic found them." An ARC Lieutenant Clone Trooper said.

"Will he be fine?" Lieutenant Quin asked.

"Yes he will…" Captain Mofo replied.

"What if he wakes up?"

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine, because he's in a _'safe'_ room."

The elevator goes down.

10 seconds later, they're in the basement.

They advance in the hallway to the safe room which took them 1 minute to get there. And finally they're beside the safe room.

The safe room was a medium size room for civilians, orphans, children, teens, and adults to stay without no homes to live in which the Republic found them. The room is like a lounge room with tables, chairs and a few televisions. It is secured with cameras, a very high security for this room which no one is allowed to leave without permission unless they wait or answer the radio near the door.

"Wait here," Captain Mofo said as he walks in. He puts his hand on the hand scanner to let the automatic door open.

It then open which the room had a few people and some Toads _**(Mario) **_that are some civilians and orphans and it was a little bit loud there which they had some conversation going on.

He put Jay down on the chair as he's still sleeping. He then walks away leaving the safe room.

"Are you sure about this?" The ARC Sergeant Clone trooper asked.

"He will be fine," Captain Mofo said.

"Ummm…"

"Trust me on this…"

They're now done placing him. They now went to go back to Commander Thal to see their after action report, but until…

"Captain…" Tuff said as he walks by.

"Sir!" Captain Mofo saluted.

All of the ARC troopers started saluting and replying 'sir' to Tuff as he's serving under the mayor of New York on Earth.

"During your mission, how was it?" Tuff asked.

"Didn't I tell you on the phone that it was negative, due to the terrorists escaping as our troopers lost them?" Captain Mofo replied.

"But how did you feel?"

"Disappointed but we'll get them back."

"Alright…" Tuff took a deep breath, "so where is the child?"

"He's in the safe room," Captain Mofo pointed out, "what do you need for him?"

"Some information."

"Wait he's still sleeping," Lieutenant Quin said.

"Open the door," Tuff demanded, "I'll take care of him."

Sergeant Nam use the hand scanner to open the automatic door and then Tuff just walk in seeing Jay waking up by getting out of his seat.

Tuff walked towards him and talk to Jay, "hi what's your name?"

Jay was so lonely looking down that he didn't answer, but just ignored him.

"My name is Tuff, what's your name?" He asked as he shakes his hand.

Jay didn't focus to shake much of his hand, look and answer him.

"Don't be shy, I won't hurt you…"

"Ummm Tuff I think we should leave him alone," Captain Mofo suggested.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. Troopers go back to your commander." Tuff pointed out.

"But sir?"

"I demanded you,"

"Fine, affirmative…"

"Ummm roger that," Sergeant Nam agreed.

The ARC troopers left to go see their commander and Tuff attend to deal with Jay.

"Sorry about that, anyways are you ok?" Tuff apologized and asked.

Jay closed his eyes and ignores him again.

"Please answer me. I can help you, I can-"

"Oh let me handle him," a young girl's voice was heard as she walks in.

Her looks were having yellow skin, she was small, she has green eyes with a long blonde ponytail and she wears a pink and green shirt with orange shoes.

"Sis? Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be helping your boyfriend on the paperwork?" Tuff responded to his sister.

"At 5:00 and no, he's not my boyfriend and don't even think about saying that ever again or else!" She yelled.

"Hehehe hahahahaha take it easy Tiff _**(Kirby,) **_I'm just joking!" Tuff laughed.

"Jango and I aren't engaged yet, now shut up before I take you down!"

"Ok, ok, ok fine," he giggled.

She then turn around to see Jay and greet him by shaking his hand. "Hi my name is Tiff, I am the mayor of New York on Earth. Come with me I'll take care of you and bring you to a better room."

Jay look at her surprised seeing that she was the mayor of New York on Earth which she's very famous of running the city on the United States. He put his hand near her hand which he hesitated that he's not sure if he should go with her or not.

"Come I won't hurt you, I'll bring you for some help," she smile and hold his hand and they walked out of the safe room.

Tuff look at them and ran towards them. "Wait Tiff there's something I need to ask you about him!"

"Tuff go away and go back and check those Clone troopers if they're working!" She yelled.

"But sis…?"

"Enough said…!"


	8. Chapter 7: Gathering Assign

**Chapter 7: Gathering Assign**

**Year: 2006**

**Time: 4:35 PM**

**Location: Planet Mushroom World, Forever Forest, Grand Army of the Republic's 00 Bunker Headquarters**

5 minutes later, Tuff continues to talk about Jay's tragedy about how he lost his family as they were killed today onto his sister by running and following them as their walking in the hallway to find a better room.

Tuff attends to mention her. "But sis, you got to understand me this child lost his-"

"Will you just shut up already and check on the troopers!" She interrupted with rage by walking faster while holding Jay's hand.

"Wait come back!" He bragged while walking faster.

Tiff then stopped with Jay as they both didn't attempt to look at Tuff. "To be honest you're the worst 'serving under the mayor of New York on Earth' which I really don't understand how you became one just for me to be supported, because you're my brother. You should have never been picked by citizens," she declared.

He shrugged. "But I'm your brother you know? And if you're serving under the mayor I should always warm you about the conflicts that just-"

She turned her head. "Oh shut up you twig! Will you just go away and start helping the troops!" She yelled so loud with more rage.

Tuff screamed, then hesitated and run away so scared after seeing Tiff yelled which she's tired of him for being annoying and having too much curiosity of telling Jay's tragedy.

She turns her head facing Jay. "Very sorry about that, he's my little brother which he serves under me," she apologized while whispering to him about her little brother, _"god why is he sometimes smart and completely stupid that he became serving under mayor for me?"_

Jay then nodded.

2 minutes later, their walking around trying to find a room.

Tiff finally found the room she was looking for after seeing the metal banner on top that says 'interrogation room.' "Ahh ha, here it is…" She chuckles.

The interrogation room was a medium size room that is dark with fewer lights, chairs, tables, and on top of the wall there's a medium size one way glass for the Clone troopers to run the interrogation and also some circuit boxes connected to the medium glass chamber. Inside the glass chamber there was a small steel stool for a person to sit which is for the Clone troopers to interrogate.

They walked in and stopped looking at the glass chamber.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, including the troopers," she said. "This is the interrogation room where we ask questions and this is not a torture chamber," she explained. "Inside this chamber helps us hear the person's voice only without any distractions such as background noises, just the person's voice." She opens the glass chamber door and place Jay inside which he sat down on the stool. "Stay here and wait here, we'll need a little bit of your info and relax you'll be fine." She promised and then closed the door.

Jay nodded with loneliness which he feels lonely that Tiff is going to leave him there. He looks down and started sleeping again which he's not in a good mood at all and so fatigue.

"See ya!" She waved as she closes the door and walks to another direction at the right to another door opening it and then closing it by walking upstairs which goes to the one way glass room.

In the room, there were few Clone troopers who were working on computers for their research on their operations and a lot of circuit boxes and wires on the walls and also a lot of lights that are on.

A Captain Clone trooper sees Tiff walk by. "Mayor Tiff," he saluted her.

She walks towards him. "Captain," she saluted him too.

The Captain Clone trooper turns his head looks down at the one way glass seeing Jay in the glass chamber sitting and sleeping. He then asks a question to her. "What's this you're sending me?"

"Oh, a young boy who was been found by some troopers today. He's very lonely after some lost he has felt. I want you to get his identification so we can place him in the safe room to know that he's clean not armed."

The Captain Clone trooper turn his head facing Tiff feeling unsure. "Ummm…"

"Please?"

"Roger that I'm on it," he agreed since the other Clone troopers were busy and he wasn't busy. He sat down on his chair going through his main computer to somewhat interrogate Jay a little bit to get his identification. He was typing on the keyboard to set up everything for the interrogation by turning on the lights, setting the microphone on, closing the main doors and starting up the glass chamber.

Jay wakes up seeing a very bright light going onto his eyes. He squints and then flinches after hearing a loud squeak from the microphone and the glass chamber's bars opening up on top.

"_Hello and welcome to the interrogation room. We're the 'Grand Army of the Republic' from the 'Galactic Republic.' We're here to bring freedom with peace and justice in the galaxy. We would like to know a little bit of your identity,"_ the Captain Clone trooper answered in the microphone. _"So what is your name?"_

Jay looked at the glass window, but closed his eyes, looked down and ignored his answer.

"_Don't worry we won't hurt you, you're innocent. Just tell us your name, just your first name, not your last name and we will search it up, we just need your name, nothing else."_

Jay opens up his eyes and squinted with no respond, just looking everywhere around the room and the glass window while inside the chamber.

"_What is your name?"_

He ignored thrice.

"_Answer me. What…Is…Your…Name!" _The Captain Clone trooper yelled so loud on the microphone.

"_Jay, my name is Jay."_ He said in a low tone and then continues to sleep.

"_Thank you." _The Captain Clone trooper said in a calm way.

"Woh! Calm down, he's just a child. Why don't you go easy on him instead of yelling at him, because you might hurt his feelings which he just had a horrible lost today." Tiff complained after hearing the Captain Clone trooper yelling at him.

He turns his head out of the microphone and talks to Tiff. "Oops, I apologize ma'am," he apologized.

"It's ok, but do you realize that he's just a child right?" She pointed out.

"It's just I want a respond, not silence so I can research his identity."

"Alright then, since you got his name, start typing it then…"

"Roger that," he turn his head on the main computer and started typing on his keyboard to do the research. He typed 'Jay's' name and then it was loading onscreen:

_**Searching**_

_**Scanning**_

_**Scanning**_

_**Analyzing **_

_**Analyzing **_

_**Analyzing**_

_**Complete**_

_**Names: 225 names**_

A bunch of close up photos of faces showed up with the name 'Jay' which there was 225 people with the name 'Jay.'

The Captain Clone trooper scrolls down with the mouse and search for the photo that looks like the 'Jay' he's looking for.

After 1 minute of scrolling down, he finally found him seeing a photo of Jay's close up face with a blank expression and also his identity which he clicked on it:

_**Name: **__Jay_

_**Last Name: **__J_

_**Middle Name: **__J_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Status: **__Active_

_**Age Type: **__Kid_

_**Species: **__Human (Filipino)_

_**Born In: **__Planet Mushroom World, Toad Town_

_**Lives In: **__Planet Mushroom World, Pleasant Path___

_**Language: **__English, a little bit of French, a little bit of Filipino_

_**Body Type: **__Skinny_

_**Weight Type: **__Super lightweight_

_**Height: **__3.3_

_**Skin Color: **__Tan_

_**Hair Color:**__ Black_

_**Eye Color:**__ Black_

_**Family: **__Daddy Topps (Deceased,)__May (Deceased,)__Boba (Deceased,)__ Nanai Miguel __**(Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack)**__ (Deceased,) Palpatine __**(Star Wars)**__ (Deceased)_

_**Occupation: **__Student_

_**Notes: **__N/A_

**Upload Data / Gather Data / Send Data / Report Data**

The Captain Clone trooper clicked on 'Upload Data' and a bunch of file documents popped onscreen. He saved Jay's identity on the 'civilians' file document and it then started uploading:

_**Uploading Data**_

_**Uploading Data.**_

_**Uploading Data..**_

_**Uploading Data…**_

_**Data Complete… **_

In about 1 minute it was done. _"Roger, its complete, thank you and your free to go,"_ he called in the microphone to Jay while typing on the keyboard to open the glass chamber bars to go down, lowering the brightness down from the lights and opening the main entrance doors.

"Excellent work Captain. I'm going to take him to the lounge room and give him something to eat, because it looks like he didn't eat anything so I want him to feel a lot better," Tiff suggested.

"Roger that," he said and puts a thumbs up to Tiff as she waves at him while she leaves the one way glass room, "I recommended you do so, because his parents and his brother have been killed today."

She turns her head by to him and responded in shocked. "Oh god…"

"Yeah…" He answered.

The glass chamber's bars are going down back to normal.

Tiff then walks toward the glass chamber and opens the door seeing Jay still sitting and sleeping with his head down. "It's time to go Jay. Come with me I'll bring you to a place, you need to eat, because it doesn't look like you eat anything," she recommended.

Jay woke up then got up and holds her hand as they walk out of the room to the hallway.

"Everything is going to be alright, ok?" She promised as their walking.

Jay nodded.

"We will take care of you…"

2 minutes later, Tiff found the lounge room after seeing the metal banner on top of the door. They went inside seeing nobody in the room, it was empty.

The lounge room was a small size living room, having chairs, stools, tables, cabinets and a fireplace. It was a good place to chill and relax for people.

"Here take a sit on the table in front," she pointed out on the dining table with 4 seats in front of them.

Jay walked with her and then he sat down on a chair onto the dining table.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," she said. "Just going to get your meal." She then leaves the room and advances to the hallway.

Jay looks down on the table feeling so much loneliness as he closes his eyes to rest which he's still fatigue and completely downed.

She walks to find the cafeteria by turning her head around left and right, until it was right in front of her. It was just beside the lounge room at the right which she didn't notice, but mostly pay attention to the lounge room banner before. Again the room was empty with nobody around, just Clone trooper chefs cooking.

The cafeteria was a medium size room with cafeteria tables and with lots of lights and some air conditioners running. There's a medium counter with a cash register, inside the counter there's a kitchen where the Clone trooper chefs are cooking.

She walks in to the counter seeing a Clone trooper chef staring at her.

"Mayor Tiff!" The Clone trooper chef saluted and cheered. "How can I help you?"

"Nice to meet you private, even though you're a chef," she smiled. "Well ummm… For my order, I would to take the number 6, the one with the hamburger steak with mash potatoes, peas and a glass of milk please.

"Roger that," he answered while placing the order in the cash register. "That will be 10, and since you're the mayor of New York City would you like to pay it by U.S. dollars or credits by Galactic Credit Standard _**(Star Wars?)"**_

"I'll pay with U.S. dollars instead, because I'm not really use to Galactic credits which I have been in Coruscant _**(Star Wars)**_ about 10 or more times during some operations," she answered by giving out a $20 U.S. bill to the Clone trooper chef.

He takes the bill and he's doing the cash register. "Here you go," he said by giving her the change of a $10 U.S. bill.

"Thanks."

"I hope you enjoy your meal. Your meal will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Actually this meal is for a young boy who was been found by some Clone troopers today. He kind of lost his family, because they were killed," she sighed.

"Oh…" He reacted raising his hand and covering his neck.

"Yeah I'm trying to make him feel better as soon as possible without him being sick."

"Very well then, I'll check on the meal." He went to check on the other Clone trooper chefs on their cooking which he's going to remind them to cook the meal for Tiff so she can give it to Jay.

Tiff started humming while waiting for the meal to be ready.

Suddenly 2 troopers came in the cafeteria and stop near the doorway starting a conversation.

One was a Clone trooper private _**(Star Wars)**_ and one was a Clone commando _**(Star Wars)**_ who has green stripes and a large backpack.

"We have to fix the AT-TE due to the damage it taken a few months ago," the Clone trooper reminded.

In a few seconds they saw Tiff which the Clone trooper stare and was pointing at her and the Clone commando was looking at her as they stop their conversation. Now they start going to her to start a conversation.

"Mayor Tiff," the Clone trooper responded and saluted her.

"Mayor Tiff?" The Clone commando saluted her and was surprised which he was opening his arms down. "Oh my god, it's nice to see you."

"Well it's nice to see you two guys…" She saluted them too and smiled. "How are you two?"

"Good, good…" The Clone trooper said. "Just working for 24 hours."

"Just fine, that's all…" The Clone commando nodded and saluted her.

"I'm alright," she said. She continues humming and then she asked them something. "So anyways what are you two troopers names?"

"Private Bill," the Clone trooper saluted. "It's nice to join the Republic. I'm been here for about 2 months."

"RC-1140 _**(Star Wars,)**_ Delta-40. You can call me Fixer," he said. "I'm a Republic commando working with a squad called _'Delta Squad'_ _**(Star Wars.)" **_

"That's really interesting seeing you two introducing yourselves," she smiled. She turns her head on to the counter looking at the kitchen to see if the meal was almost ready.

"Waiting for your food huh?" Fixer asked.

"Actually it's not my meal." She stared at Fixer. "It's for someone who lost his family today."

"Really?" Bill reacted.

"Yeah a child, the poor thing," she mentioned. "Right now he's going to be a new orphan or civilian living in this bunker until Jango and I deal with these civilians and orphans trying to know what we should do with them."

"That sucks…"

"Sad eh?"

"I feel bad for this kid…" Fixer said.

"But I hope he gets better…" She suggested.

"Exactly."

"I hope so…" Bill answered.

The Clone trooper chef starts ringing the call bell in the kitchen and then walks to the counter holding a food tray with the meal on it. "Here is it, the meal for the boy," he said by giving the meal to Tiff. "Et voila!"

"Thank you," she winked while holding the food tray.

"You're welcome and I hope he likes it," the Clone trooper chef bows down and also raise his left arm down too.

Tiff then turns her head to the two troopers. "Well I gotta go take care of the boy, so it's a nice talk seeing you guys, so bye!"

"Bye," Bill said.

"Bye dear, it's nice having you," Fixer waved.

"See ya!" She waved as she leaves the cafeteria. She then goes to the lounge room seeing Jay looking down on the table. She walks giving him his meal by putting down on the table sliding it to him. "Here you go, sorry if it took 5 minutes to get your meal ready, because they were busy cooking it."

Jay stops looking down on the table and then he stares at his meal.

"Anyways I hope you like it," she smiled. She then looks at the grandfather clock seeing that the time is 4:50 PM which she has to go for a meeting to see Jango before 5:00 PM without being late. "Oh god… Be right back, I have to go for a meeting." She then leaves the room leaving Jay by himself.

Jay continues to look down on the table without eating his meal due to his depression on losing his family today.

Tiff walks to the hallway. She then sees 3 people walking right in front of her. One was a different Captain Clone trooper, one was a mysterious person wearing a brown cloak and the other one was her little brother, Tuff. They all stopped in the middle of the hallway including her.

"Mayor Tiff," the Captain Clone trooper saluted.

"Sir…." She saluted to him too.

The mysterious person with the brown cloak's head lowers and bows down to her.

"Hey sis," Tuff smiled while scratching the back of his head. "I heard that it's 4:52, you have to be at the meeting at 5 o'clock with your boyfriend."

"Will you cut it out and stop freaking saying that!" She yelled on Tuff's face. "For god sake, Jango is not my boyfriend!"

Tuff laughed hard. "Ahahahahahhahahahahahaha, relax I'm only kidding with your fiancé. Yeah you have to be in that important meeting before 5!"

She pointed out at him. "One more time, if you say anything about me and Jango engage I will smack the living hell out of you so stop!"

"Ok, I'll stop. You and your husband ahahahahahaha-"

Tiff punches Tuff in the face on his cheek so hard that he flies screaming and he hit the ground on his back and on his head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww have mercy!" He begged.

"Quit it bro! Or else you'll end up beaten up before I call for security to take you away!" She screamed top of her lungs. "God you're the worst 'serving under the mayor of New York on Earth.' You shouldn't be promoted to get this job to help me!"

Tuff rubs the back of his head and then his face after getting punch and falling to the floor. "Ehhhhh ughhhhhhhh well if you beat me up and then call security, I'll tell them that you assaulted me which you'll also get in trouble-"

"Shut up!" She screamed hard.

The Captain Clone trooper and the mysterious person with the brown cloak were both standing right in front of them and staring at them arguing at each other.

"That's enough!" The Captain Clone trooper yelled and raised his hands up shrugging.

"Huh?" Tuff questioned while getting up and looking at the Captain Clone trooper.

"Huh what?" Tiff questioned too looking at him.

"Stop fighting Miss Mayor and you too," he demanded. "Look Mayor, you have to be in this meeting immediately, it's important so stop fighting and get your things together!" He then pointed at Tuff. "And you!"

"Me?" Tuff put his hands on his chest.

"Stop teasing her and stop acting immature, you're serving under your sister so stop acting like a baby and grow up!"

"Eh he he he he, I can attend to report you with other high rank troopers for saying negative comments on me, especially the boyfriend-"

"Actually the Mayor reports it, not you," he interrupted. "You're the one that asks the Mayor the troubles you're going through or you witness it which you're insulting her right now, stop acting like a hypocrite!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, I'll stop ok!?" Tuff promised.

"Alright, you better because I don't want to see some more troubles and you're hurting your sister's feelings which she is the Mayor for god sake…!"

The argument was over and the conversation was dead silence with nobody talking.

"So…" Tiff wondered.

"Yeah I think you should get going," The Captain Clone trooper suggested.

"Yeah but the problem is," she reminded. "Well I was taking care of this child who lost his family today and I don't want to leave him alone. I need somebody to take care of him which he is in the lounge room right about now."

"I wish I can sis, but I got some paperwork to finish, but I better get going before the troops get lost on track!" Tuff warned her.

"Can anybody take care of him? Please? Anyone?" She asked while feeling worried.

"I can't because I got to go on guard duty by the way," the Captain Clone trooper apologized.

The mysterious person with the brown cloak walks away while walking backwards and just left without answering, meaning that the person won't take care of the boy.

"Awww without anybody taking care of him, he'll feel alone and very depress. I wish I can take care of him, but I got to go to this meeting right away before it's too late. So please somebody take care of-"

"I'll take care of him," an old man with a deep voice was heard as he walks towards them. He has Caucasian skin, he was tall, he has black eyes with white medium hair and a white medium beard. He wears a brown leather jacket, with a blue turtleneck, ripped jeans and some brown leather shoes.

"Al?" Tuff reactions to the old man after seeing him pop in. "Al I thought you were dead…?"

"I manage to survive well it's a very long story." He announced and he crouches on his knees. "In 2003, when our Clone troopers were defending our camp base on Earth at Iraq on the canyons by the CIS. We were losing and we had to evacuate the area. A few Clone troopers evacuated already, except my squad and me which we fought back. I decide not to evacuate just yet, I decide to fight back and take out as many droids as possible without giving up in order to reach victory even though my squad wants me to go immediately before we get ourselves killed, I don't even want to give up just yet. Many droids kept coming and shooting as we continue to fight till I got shot multiple times until an explosive laser cannon almost shot me but close to my feet which I fell to a small hole after it made a crack on the ground from the shot."

"Huh?" Tuff questioned again. "But how did you manage to live?"

"After we're all dead including my whole entire squad, the CIS went to check on our corpses and the whole camp base to steal some items, weapons and especially information on the Republic. In a few hours a group of Clone troopers went to check on the camp base seeing a lot of dead corpses, they decide to leave the corpses there and pick them all up later which they needed help from some of the Iraqis."

"But I thought you were dead...?"

"Apparently I was completely knocked unconscious within a few hours. I then woke up seeing 2 of my last remaining squad mates waking up still alive. We decide to get out of this area without giving any calls due to our radios being disabled and we were worried about the CIS coming to kill us. Without no one else to find us, we decide to get help from the Iraqis in which they heal our wounds and let us live in their country inside the city. A lot of months pass by, we left the country and went back to the United States. I decide to retire and live there due to all of the wars I'm been through, killing, suffering, sacrificing, saving and fighting."

"My goodness!" Tiff said with a surprised expression. "Wow that's a long story I can tell, but it's good that you're still alive."

"Man that's crazy!" Tuff reacted.

"And also the rest of my 2 squad mates decide to continue to work which they're still here in the Republic," Al mentioned.

The Captain Clone trooper crossed his arms. "Not bad at all, but what are you doing here anyway?"

Al took a deep breath. "I'm here, because I want to tell the commanders that I am going to retire and I haven't even told them for a long time yet for years that I retired which they think I'm already dead."

"Oh ok I see…" The Captain Clone trooper listened.

Tiff chuckles and mentioned. "Hey I heard of you on the media. You were a famous Sergeant and were in the top lists of the Republic for being a war hero. Great job!"

"Thanks Mrs. Mayor," Al said and then saluted her.

"And yeah you're like the next Mario!" Tuff cheered. "You were in a lot of those grand ceremonies you attended!"

"Not really…" Al giggled. I'm not even a Captain. I can't even fight with CQC like Mario. Also thank you too. I had a lot of fun being in those grand ceremonies by the way." He smiled while looking around the hallway and them too. "So anyways, where is the boy I'm going to take care of?"

"Oh he's at the lounge room Al," Tiff mentioned. "You just have to go back and walk to the hallway until you'll see a room on the right with a metal banner that says 'Lounge room.'"

"Ok then." Al starts turning back to walk.

Tiff started mentioning something to him before he leaves. "His name's Jay. He just lost his family today so please take care of him."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah I know it's sad. Tell him that I'm not available at this time, because I got a meeting with the leader of the Republic."

"Alright missus mayor, I'm going to head there now," he continues to walk back and waves at them while leaving. "Bye everyone it's nice chatting."

"Bye, please take care of him!" Tiff waved.

The Captain Clone trooper waved. "Roger that, see ya," he then saluted him.

Tuff waved. "Bye!" He cheered for Al and reminded him. "And remember! You're the best Sergeant in the top lists of the Republic, you're a war hero!"

Al keeps walking for a few minutes and finds the lounge room after seeing the metal banner on top of the door. He went to look inside the room seeing Jay looking down on the table without eating his meal. He walks in and takes a sit right in front of Jay. "Hi," he said.

Jay didn't even respond or look at him.

Al looked at his meal, what he notices is that Jay didn't even take a single bite on his meal which he hasn't eaten yet. "Hello?" He said again to wait for an answer from Jay. "Look Jay, you got to eat something or else you'll get sick."

"Who the hell are you!?" Jay yelled and looked at him with an angry expression.

"I'm your assistant…"

"Fuck you!"

Al stands up out of his chair and walks away leaving Jay in the room. He then sees Tuff and the Captain Clone trooper again in the hallway walking straight towards him. "Well it seems it didn't even work well."

"Oh no…" The Captain Clone trooper reacted.

Tuff sighed. "Maybe you should give them some time…"

"I guess you're right," Al agreed and then walks where he came from after talking to Tuff, the Captain Clone trooper and Tiff.


End file.
